The World's Last Hope Draft!
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Sonny and her sister, Sandra are new students at Condor High, a school for mutants and people with special abilities. Their job is to protect all human beings, but it was a hard job for any untrained students in this school...Channy! BEING REVISED!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Mutants are everywhere even if we may not know.....

**_(shows Sonny and Sandra going around the Wisconsin streets)  
_**

They're not monsters but our protectors...

**_"Guys, we gotta stop them before they kill everyone!"_**

Friendships will grow...

**_(shows everyone hanging out)_**

Romance will emerge...

**_"Sonny...I love you"_**

**_"I love you too, Chad"_**

Some puppy love?....

**_"Hey Sandra, um wanna go out t-tonight?"_**

**_"I'd love to Mackenzie"_**

Will lives be lost???

**_(shows people laying on the ground and bleeding)_**

**Starring...**

Allison Sonny Munroe

**_(shows a happy brunette skipping down the hall)_**

Chad Dylan Cooper

**_(shows a blonde boy getting swooned by girls)_**

Allisandra Lexin Munroe

**_(shows a dark haired girl sitting by herself)_**

and Mackenzie Ryan Cooper

**_(shows a blonde boy walking down the halls)_**

**in**

**The World's Last Hope  
**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is a Channy story inspired by a few X-men and Sky High movies I watched. I was kinda thinking I made some supernatural stories with Sommy With a Chance. So if there are any familiar things here, it was based on X-men and Sky High or any lines from their own show to relate. So anyway, enjoy guys and review if you have any suggestions. And by the way, this story includes the cast's siblings in my story, 'Sibling Struggles'.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

Seventeen year old, Allison Sonny Munroe and her fifteen year old sister, Allisandra Lexin Munroe were two lonely sisters. Their parents died three years ago from a plane crash. But though they were very close to their parents, they never told them about their special abilities. The Munroe sisters were no ordinary human beings. They were alone, but they weren't helpless. In fact, they were one of the most powerful beings that secretly walked the earth. They are mutants. Their job is to protect human kind from unusual threats. Not everybody knew that they existed, they kept it secret for their own safety and the safety of others. That's what they did for their parents.

Allison Sonny Munroe was able to control elements. It perfectly fitted her personality. She was the ball of sunshine to her friends and sister. She was pretty much the only reason her sister has not yet committed suicide. Sonny was very interested in nature, the very reason she enjoyed her power. She was still the happy, perky brunette her parents always wanted to be. But no one would ever mess with her unless they wanna disappear.

While Allisandra Lexin Munroe had the power of Telekinesis and Telepathy. She wasn't as perky as her sister cause she was miserable. Besides her sister, she had nothing to live for. She took things seriously, especially the great amount of power she held.

But now that these sisters have finally enrolled in Condor High, a school for mutants and people with special abilities, they will never know what awaits them there.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring first chapter guys, more coming soon! I just need a good plot to get started with before I continue this story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll update soon as i can.**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	3. Chapter 1

**So anyways, here's the next update! I'm really into this story myself, so I hope you guys would enjoy it too. I tried putting some comedy on this one so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Pleasant Meetings~**

Sonny's pov

Me and my sister, Sandra, were now enrolled in a new school known as Condor High. I was so exited to meet some fellow mutants. Me and Sandra have been hiding ever since mom and dad died cause we didn't want to get caught by humans. Now here we are, going to a school for mutants. We walked up to the lady at the desk who gave us both our scheduled and locker numbers.

"You ready, Sandra?" I sais looking at her. She was frowning.

"Sonny, I'm not ready for this. What if I can't control my powers right? What if one wrong move, the earth would explode?!" she slightly yelled.

"C'mon, you can get the hang of it. Trust me" I smiled at her, she finally smiled back.

"I hope your right about this. So do you have our schedules?" she said.

"Yep, here's yours" I handed her her schedule. "So we're not gonna see each other 'til the end of class, so be careful"

"Yes Sonny" she said finally walking off.

I went towards my locker to see a group of people in front of it. I decided to walk over and introdule myself.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Oh! Hi!" a blonde girl squealed.

"Hey" other two guys greeted.

"I'm Sonny, nice to meet you"

"Hey Sonny, I'm Tawni! This is Nico and Grady, and the little girl over here is Zora."

"So Sonny, what power do you have?" Zora asked me.

"Oh, umm...I can control the elements"

"Awesome!" Nico exclaimed.

"So how about you guys?" I asked. Tawni stepped forward.

"Well I can duplicate myself!" soon, three Tawnis appeared.

"Whoa" I said before she merged back. It was Nico's turn.

"I have super speed" and with a blink of my eye, Nico came back with a soda in his hands, impressive. Next was Grady.

"I can manipulate gravity" with that, Nico was floating in the air then Grady placed him back down. Last was Zora. Zora?

"Zora?"

"Boo!" Zora shouted as I smashed into the lockers as she appeared from nowhere.

"I have invisibility. Its really good for eavesdropping" she smiled evilly. Scary, but I like her. Suddenly, I spot a blonde boy walking down the hall with others with him.

"Guys, who's that?" they looked towards the boy.

"Oh, that's Chad Dylan Cooper. School's heartthrob and jerkthrob. He dates and dumps, its kinda like his hobby." Tawni said.

"That's just mean. What about his power?" I simply said.

"He can control weather" she replied. Oh great, he's walking this way!

"Hey Losers, looks like you guys have a newbie on your group, huh? Pathetic" he said. I felt anger boil up inside me.

"Hey! The newbie has a name! It's Sonny! What gives you the right to insult my friends like that?!" I almost yelled at him. He glared at me.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I can do whatever I want in this school! Now what gives YOU the right to yell at me?!" he almost yelled at me too.

"Trust me, Chad. You don't wanna mess with me" I warned, my eyes turning fully white, I was losing my temper.

"Yeah, right. Like you could even stand a chance!" he mocked. I swear, I wanted to kick his sorry ass right here and now. Tawni held me back.

"Hey Pooper, how about a fight after school?" Grady butted in.

"Whatever. You guys are gonna lose anyway. After class, 5 o'clock" with that he walked away.

I thought for a moment. Gosh, what did I get myself into?

* * *

**Okay guys, the next chapter will be with Sandra. Hope you like it! Please review if you guys got any suggestions or comments.**

**~ Blizzel**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews I've read so far and decided to continue the story. I think this story will get lots of chapters. And I hope you read the Prologue if you wanna know about Sonny and Sandra before you read Chapter 1. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Tag Team Fights~**

Sandra's Pov

After I left Sonny, I walked over to my locker. I know it wasn't right, but I've been eavesdropping on peoples thoughts on the way. I stopped when I heard someone say or rather think, 'Sonny is going to pay at this afternoon's fight' and 'Sonny's gonna have her butt kicked'. Surely they can't be talking about my sister. She would never get into a fight. I was at my locker, placing my stuff inside when someone yelled at me.

"Hey new girl!" It was a guy. I turned around to see he was with a bunch of his friends.

"You're a Munroe right?" he asked. How did he know about this?

"That's right. What's it to you?" I replied rather coldly.

"Well, I heard that my brother's gonna fight your sister after class" he stated. 'That stupid girl is so gonna have her but kicked' I heard him think.

"Hey! My sister is tough and she's not stupid!" I yelled at him. He raised his hands in defense. 'How did she know what was thinking?'

"Telepathy is my power dumbass!" I yelled again. How stupid can this guy get.

"Huh, not bad Munroe" I heard him think again. 'This girl is actually pretty cool- stop it Cooper, she can hear you!'

"Back at ya Cooper" I replied.

"Oh, you heard that?" he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, but you know that I'm not gonna let my sister get hurt right?" I glared at him, he smirked.

"I know, but whatcha gonna do? You can't hurt a fly with your power" he laughed as his friends laughed along with him.

I felt angry, me eyes glowed more than it's natural purple and I used my Telekinesis and slammed him against the lockers across the hall. He looked at me shocked and so did his friends.

"Watch me" I said before I walked to class.

Class went by pretty fast, I needed to get to Sonny before that bastard hurts her. I know she can take care of herself but who knows what that boy could do. I ran down the hall, to the exit when someone pushed me back. My body was pushed against the lockers. Three people were surrounding me.

"So you're Allisandra Munroe?" the blonde girl asked.

"Um, yeah, why are you guys looking at me like that?" 'This is the girl who almost beat up Cooper?' the brown boy thought.

"I didn't beat up Cooper. I just gave him a warning" I said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"I have Telepathy."

"So how did you beat up Mackenzie with Telepathy?" the blonde girl asked again. Cooper's first name is Mackenzie?

"Tammy, he mentioned something about Telekinesis" the blonde, chubby boy added.

"Oh, then Congrats! Your the one person who is actually more powerful than him. All he can do is control all metal" she squealed.

"Uh huh, so unless you want to get your asses kicked, you better let me go now!" I warned them, my eyes glowing again.

"Okay, okay!" the blonde guy panicked as he set me loose.

"So introduction, I'm Tammy Hart, my power is sonic scream"she said as she was getting ready but the brown guy covered her mouth.

"Please no Tammy. I'm John Harris by the way. My power is Super Strength" the brown guy said.

"And I'm Eric Mitchell" blonde, chubby guy said. "And my power is Magnetism, that's how I made you stick to the lockers"

"And we already know you, Allisandra Lexin Munroe, right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah just call me Sandra, but how'd you guys know about me?"

"Cooper" they said in union.

"We've been watching down the hallway, you guys were fighting about a fight?" suddenly I remembered what I was in a hurry for.

"Oh Gosh! The fight! Sonny!" I said as I dashed out the door.

I found a place where a big group of people were gathering. I pushed passed all of them to see Sonny and another blonde guy that looked kinda like Mackenzie were in the middle of the huge circle. Mackenzie was across me glaring, I did the same. But his glare came to a smirk when I saw that his brother was about to attack. The sky went dark and bolts of lightning striked. He controlled the weather! Sonny was getting ready to attack as well, the wind became stonger. But even Sonny couldn't survive that lightning! Before any of them could attack, me and Mackenzie stepped into the arena.

"You guys get anywhere Sonny, I swear I'm gonna kick your asses, so fuck Off Cooper!" I yelled at him and his brother.

"You back off, Munroe! Like you can take us anyway!" Mackenzie yelled back.

"Don't be so sure of yourselves" I smirked.

"What are you doing?!" Sonny whisper/yelled at me.

"I'm helping my sis kick some cooper butt!" I whisper/yelled back. She smiled.

"Ready when you are girls!" Mackenzie and his brother smirked but I saw the worry in his eyes. 'Me and Chad are so gonna die!' Mackenzie yelled in his head. He looked at me nervously knowing I heard it. So his name's Chad?

"Bring it" Sonny yelled back.

Chad did the first attack by creating a tornado which Sonny counter attacked with wind. Mackenzie did the next move. I could recognized it since he crushed a giant piece of metal and threw it at us. Seriously? I stopped it and threw it back at them and hit Chad. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Chad yelled at me, yeah right. The ground suddenly shook and I fell from loss of balance and landed on Sonny.

"Sorry" I said and helped her up. Before she could answer, metal poles wrapped around us and tied us together. The two boys high-fived. Okay, now we were mad!

"That's it! Those bastards messed with the wrong girls." I said. Sonny smirked at me.

"Time to show what the Munroes can really do!" she said and nodded at me to set us loose.

The metal slowly unwrapped us and I flinged it back to the boys who barely jumped out of the way. I lifted them up, which is really hard, as Sonny used water to turn into ice and caught them.

"That's what happens when you mess with us" Sonny said and smiled. We were all interrupted by a voice.

"Impressive" we turned around to find the Principal, Mr. Condor standing in front of the crowd, watching us the whole time. Uh-oh, were in trouble! Chad and Mackenzie looked as white as ghosts. Me and Sonny stood there, frightened until she spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Condor we can exlplain" Sonny started.

"No need. Four of you, in my office, now" with that he left and us following behind. I tried to read his mind but something was blocking it.

"You think were in trouble?" I asked Sonny.

"I hope not. They're gonna talk about this around the whole school by tomorrow you know" Sonny stated.; Damn, she's right!

* * *

**So watcha think? Maybe I can do Chad's Point of View next. So please review! And I'd like to thank for the first few, kind reviews. It really encouraged me to try and finish this story. I'll update as soon as I can!  
**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews I've read so far and decided to continue the story. I think this story will get lots of chapters. And I hope you read the Prologue if you wanna know about Sonny and Sandra before you read Chapter 1. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Crushing on the Enemy~**

Chad's Pov

Oh great! Munroe got me in trouble with Mr. Condor! I gotta admit, Sonny was really great out there. She was pretty tough, for a girl. That cute, smug smile she gave me when -- whoa Chad! You're not supposed to fall for girls, girls fall for you! All except Sonny. I looked over at her and her sister and saw her sis giving me a smug look. Like she knew something. She whispered something to Sonny who winked at me. I swear I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Yo, Chad!" my brother said that stopped me from staring.

"What were you thinking about that would make Sonny so happy?" he asked. Huh? How would Sonny know what I thought?

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Dude, Sandra can read minds" he said. Oh! Uh-oh.

"I..uh, wasn't t-thinking anything, Psh!" I stuttered. Wait, Chad Dylan Cooper does not stutter!

Before we could say anything else, we were in front of Mr. Condors office.

"Please come in" Mr. Condor said as he led us inside.

I sat down by my bro and Sonny sat down by her sis. We were getting really nervous about what Mr. Condor would do. Man I hope we don't get kicked out!

"Don't worry, you guys are not in trouble" Mr. Condor said. Hehe, oops. I forgot he can read minds too.

"Ms. Munroe, you can stop trying to break into my mind now" he said as Sandra smiled sheepishly. Almost as cute as Sonny's smile. Oops.

She looked over at me and smiled. She probably heard that.

"Now, the reason you're here is because you are the perfect students for defense 101 and Power Training" he said. Defense class?

"I saw your techniques, powers and skills during your fight and you four would be perfect" he smiled at us.

"So we get to train with our siblings?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"Actually Ms. Munroe, you will train with the other's sibling" Uh-oh, that means I'll be stuck with Sandra! Happy Joy.

"Now, Sonny and Mackenzie in Power Training, Sandra and Chad in Defense 101"

"This should be fun" Sandra said with pure sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay, you all start tomorrow, dismissed"

We walked out of Mr. Condors office and I get to spend time with the devil to discuss for tomorrow.

"Hey, I'm not a devil!" Sandra yelled as she walked up behind me.

"I know. So anyway, I heard you can read minds" she smirked at me at my comment.

"Yeah, and I'd say you got a thing for my sister" her smirk grew.

"Well...yeah, kinda" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Don't worry, whatever you think about her, I'll keep secret this time." she said and smiled.

"Well, looking forward to work with you tomorrow" I said.

"Really Chad? Really?" she stole my line!

"Yes Sandra, Really" we laughed shortly after.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" she said and left. She wasn't half bad as a friend.

I went out to the praking lot to pick up my car. There stood my friends, Skyler, Ferguson, Portlyn, Chastity and Marta, probably waiting for me.

"Hey guys" I said as i walked over to them.

"Yo Dude, what was up with you? You and your bro, most powerful kids in school were beaten by girls!" Skyler said.

"Dude, that other Munroe had Telekinesis!" Ferguson added.

"So what were you guys called for?" Portlyn asked. The other girls gasped.

"Did you get kicked out?" Marta asked.

"Did you get suspended?" Chastity asked.

"No and no. Mr. Condor actually gave us a job here.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"Mr. Condor assigned me and Sandra for Defense 101, Sonny and Mack are at Power Training" I said.

"Sweet Bro, me and Sky are in Defense class!" Ferguson cheered.

"Well, me, Marta and Chastity are stuck at Mutant History" she said glumly.

"Well, gotta go guys. I have to get here early tomorrow" I said.

"I thought CDC was always fashionably late?" Portlyn smirked.

"Not when you're working with hot sisters" I said, Portlyn raised an eyebrow.

"The Munroes? Dude, you gotta introduce us!" Skylar yelled.

"Ow, watch the ears!" Marta said. She had super senses.

"Peace Out Suckaz!" with that I headed for my car and drove home. The only thing I could think of though was Sonny. Ugh! These girls are turning me and my bro into saps! Yeah, I'm suspecting Mackenzie had a thing for Sandra. Okay, maybe I had a little crush on Sonny. Though every time I think about it, couldn't help but smile.

Mackenzie's Pov

I beat Chad to the house. I just dropped on the couch and watched T.V. Chad came home shortly after, he was smiling sheepishly when he caught sight of me.

"What are you so happy 'bout bro?" I asked.

"Dude we're working with the Munroes tomorrow" he replied.

"So?" I was totally confused.

"Two totally hot sisters" he added. Oh, I know where he's going with this.

"Dude, you can't just date and dump, they can totally kick our asses!" I practically yelled at him.

"Never said anything about date and dump this time"

"So, you really like Sonny?" he looked back at me as if I were crazy.

"Psh! I don't like Sonny! Psh!" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Defensive much. I was just asking"

"Oh" he was so in denial.

"So, uh...I'm gonna turn in early"

"Sure bro"

I went to my room, but yet I coudn't sleep. All I could think about was Sandra and our fight this afternoon. That cute smile, twinkling purple eyes -- whoa Mack! You only knew the girl for a day and she's turning you into a sap! Maybe I like Sandra more than I think. I let the thoughts in my head go wild until sleep took over.

* * *

**Next Chappie done! MAybe the next one will be Sonny and Sandra's point of view. So please Review guys! Hope you liked it.  
**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I've been receiving nice comments about my story so I decided to update as soon as I can. I'm also caught up to this story. So, some of you are wondering when the Channy will come up, maybe in this or next chapter, you'll see.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Consider Yourselves Educated~**

Sandra's Pov

Sonny was driving us to school early for us to get ready for our new job. This would be a good time to ask her about Chad. Though I could just read her mind, I never liked eavesdropping on Sonny.

"So....Sonny, is there anything going on between you and...Chad?" I asked, she laughed nervously.

"No! Psh, nothings going on, why would you think that?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon Sonny, its pretty obvious"

"Well, I just think he's cute, ok? But he really is a jerk"she replied. I decided to let the subject drop. For now.

"Whatever"

When we arrived at school, it was pretty much still empty. I left Sonny and headed to Defense 101 where I saw Chad waiting by the classroom door.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you here early" I said as I walked up to him.

"Why would it be a surprise?" he asked with confusion.

"I just expected you to be late, that's all"

"You know me too well. I am usually late, but not today"

"Why is that?" I asked. 'So I can get a chance with you or Sonny'

"I, uh..don't want to get fired?" It came out more like a question. I smirked at him

"I'm not stupid, Chad"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Duh" I said as he laughed nervously.

"If you're looking for Sonny, she's at the parking lot" I said.

"Thanks" he said as he left.

I stepped inside our classroom, well more like training room, only ended up being tackled by more that one person. They were crushing my spine!

"Ow" I muttered.

"Sandra?" asked a voice I knew too well.

"Mackenzie" I said sternly and looked up at him. He was with Tammy, Eric, John and a few others that looked like them, who were still on top of me, his friends who laughed at me yesterday, and to my surprise, Sonny and Chad.

"You were in this the whole time?" I asked Sonny.

"Yep!" was her answer.

"We just wanted to see how good your defense really was" Chad added. They all laughed.

"You're just mad I kicked your butt yesterday! Now can you guys get off me?! You're crushing my spine!"

"Nope" the ones on top of me replied.

"Wrong answer" Sonny's face changed into a look of horror as my eyes glowed.

"Um, guys? Maybe you should get off her." she said.

"Where's the defense education in that?" The blonde girl asked.

Without another word, I picked them up with my Telekinesis threw them all against the wall.

"Consider yourselves educated" I said as I got up.

"I warned you" Sonny said.

"Aw man! What happened here?" a voice asked as we turned to the doorway to find two guys entering the room.

"Dude, you just missed some awesome ass kicking!" Chad replied, the others glared at him.

"Wait, aren't some of you supposed to be in Power Training?" I asked.

"That's actually why we came here. Power Training and Defense 101 will have a combined session!" the blonde girl squealed.

"Then I guess we need to introduce ourselves" Sonny said.

"Don't worry Sonny, the whole school knows about you and your sister" the blonde girl said again.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Sandra, you guys are totally populer!" Tammy squealed.]

"I see you met my sister, I'm Tawni by the way" the blonde girl said.

"I'm Nico, John's brother" the brown guy said as he took my hand and kissed it. From the corner of my eye I swear I saw Mackenzie glare at him.

"And I'm Grady, Eric's brother!" a blonde, chubby guy said.

"So who are those two?" I asked pointing to the two boys that entered moments ago.

"That's Skyler and Ferguson" Chad said.

"Hey" they said in union.

"So what should we do while we wait for Mr. Condor and the other students?" Skyler asked.

"One-on-one fight?" Nico suggested. That was a great idea!

"I'm in!" Sonny shouted first. The others agreed as we got to the arena.

Sonny's Pov

I warned the guys about my sister, they had to tackle her. It was fun anyway, if Sandra's spine wasn't vulnerable I'd say she enjoyed it too. We're now doing a one on one fight at the training room arena, just for the heck of it. It was a girl vs. boys competition but we were 5 to 8.

"Guys, we need three more players! It's not fair for us girls!" I yelled, just then three girls appeared in the arena.

"Whoa, where'd you guys come from?" Sandra asked.

"Marta heard the yell, so Chastity teleported us here to help with the fight" one of them said.

"I'm Portlyn by the way, this is Chastity and Marta." she said as she introduced themselves to me and Sandra.

"You must be Sonny and Sandra Munroe, nice to meet you" Portlyn said as she came over to us with the other girls.

"So now that we're ready, let the games begin!" this was gonna be one heck of a training.

* * *

**So I got some lines from Phineas and Ferb cause it seemed pretty funny. So I hope you guys enjoyed this cause I can't wait to write more. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**

**~ Blizzel**


	7. Chapter 5

**So guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. There's some Mackendra and Channy going on in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Enemy Weaknesses~**

Chad's Pov

We were all being paired up for the fight, boys vs. girls. I was getting really excited for whomever my partner was until I heard the pairings being called out by Portlyn.

"Okay guys, Sandra and Mackenzie" ha! Mack has been asking for it!

"Me and Skyler, Tammy and John, Eric and Zora, Tawni and Nico, Chastity and Grady, Marta and Ferguson, Chad and Sonny" Oh, no.

"WHAT?!" me and Sonny both yelled.

"Haha, sweet!'' Mackenzie and Sandra said as they high-fived.

"Hey! You guys are paired up too you know!" I yelled at them.

"Well, we, uh.." Mackenzie stuttered as Sandra flushed red but was still glaring at me.

"Fine! Just get it over with!" she said through gritted teeth.

Mack and Sandra were the first to step into the arena. They both turned to glare at me before they turned back to glare at each other. I can tell you it was scary beyond so many reasons. They were both glaring at ach other like they were waiting for something to happen. About 30 seconds, Sandra rolled her eyes and pushed Mackenzie down. **(A/N Sandra uses Telekinesis in far distance or in battle, so please don't be confused)** Sandra turned around to walk away but was pulled back by a long metal pole that wrapped around her and held her to the ground as Mackenzie tackled her. Wow, where did that come from? I looked over at Sonny who was wearing a blank expression. I walked over to her.

"My bro is so gonna win" Ha I loved pushing her buttons!

"In your dreams Cooper" she said as she smiled smugly at me. Stupid cute. Damn it! I looked over at Sandra who gave me a quick smile before going back to the fight.

"She'll find a way out of there, Chad. Trust me"

Mackenzie's Pov

After I wrapped the pole around Sandra, she fell to the ground as the pole held her. I tackled her to the ground. I was on top of her, our faces only inches apart. I looked into her purple eyes and started to lean in, she did the same as my eyed began to close. I felt her warm breath on my lips until two arms pushed me off. My eyes shot open. Sandra stood up smirking at me.

"How did you --?" she cutt me off.

"That whole kissing scene was used as a distraction so I could unwrap that huge metal pole." she said. I flushed red and glared at her when she started laughing.

"You actually wanted to kiss me!'' she said between fits of laughter as everyone statred at us, bewilered.

"Did not!" I yelled back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"HA! Gotcha!" she said. I growled at her.

"Alright Cooper, I had my fun" she said as she held out her hand to help me up which I gladly accepted. I felt sparks through my hand to my spine as she touched me.

Sandra's Pov

I felt alot of sparks when I held Mackenzie's hand. I just wondered if he felt them too. If it wasn't a fight in the arena I would have loved to kiss him. Whoa, where did that come from? Anyways, I walked over to Mackenzie.

"Hey Mack, Sonny and Chad should definitely go next" I whispered, he smiled at me.

"Yo guys!" he yelled, the whole room went silent and looked at us as if we were crazy. Marta was covering her ears.

"Sonny and Chad are up next" I said. Everyone in the room looked at a terrified Chad and a blushing Sonny.

The two turned around to glare at us before they unwillingly stepped into the arena. 'Damn it! Stupid cute!' I heard Chad think. He and Sonny were both glaring at each other. Ha! I knew it! Chad likes Sonny! He looked over at me with terror in his eyes.

"I won't tell" I mouthed at him.

"Thanks" he mouthed back.

"Mackenzie, I got an idea" I whispered to Mack who was just standing beside me.

"Idea for what?" he asked.

"Channy action"

"Channy?"

"Chad and Sonny action" I said in my 'duh' voice.

"Oh, then what is it?" I whispered the plan into his ear.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for Munroe"

"Ouch, that hurt Cooper" I said, placing my hand on my chest in the same manner as Chad. Haha, I loved being dramatic.

"Wow, are you a long lost sister by any chance?" Mackenzie said dramatically. And apparently, so does Mackenzie.

"Don't add the drama Cooper. Now, time to get Operation: Channy, started. You think the guys are in for it?"

We could see everyone come over to us. Tawni spoke up. ''We are so in"

* * *

**So watcha think guys? Sorry for the minor Channy. There will be lots in the next Chapter I can promise. and to those who are interested, I have my youtube Channel with Channy videos, the link is on my profile.**

**~ Blizzel**


	8. Chapter 6

**OMG, I'm sorry if the chapters are boring you guys. Anyway, this is where the drama starts, and Channy! Whoohoo! So enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 6: Urgent News~**

Sandra's Pov

It was Sonny and Chad's turn and Mr. Condor wasn't here yet. The others were starting to worry cause Mr. Condor was never late or even missed a class. Anyway, we were planning operation Channy which was simple.

"Ready guys?" Tawni asked.

"Super ready!" Grady and Nico yelled. Zora slapped them.

"Don't let them hear you fools!" we were all holding back laughter except Nico and Grady who glared at Zora.

Phase 1: Get them close to each other

"Zora, you're up!" I said.

Zora smiled evilly and stepped somewhere in the field, invisible, and pushed Sonny and Chad together. Too bad they noticed. They were looking around and walked around to look for Zora, perfect. We heard Sonny and Chad talking.

"Chad, what was that?"

"I don't know"

"Gosh, Zora! Show yourself!" Sonny yelled. They walking around the arena.

Phase 2: Make Sonny Fall on top of Chad

Zora probably stuck out her foot and made Sonny trip while she was walking at the arena cause she fell right on top of Chad. Score!

"So naive, they do make a perfect couple" Tawni said. We all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Zana!" Chad yelled.

"Who's Zana?" Skyler and Ferguson asked.

"It's Zora you doofus!" Zora yelled somewhere on the field.

"No one calls Chad Dylan Cooper a Doofus!" we all sigh. Typical Chad.

Phase 3: Let them get lost in each other's eyes

We actually didn't need anybody for this, cause they were just laying there at the arena, staring at each other. There was an absolutely awkward silence.

Phase 4: Kiss

They were still on the arena, looking at each other. Suddenly, they started leaning in.

"Eep, they're gonna kiss!" Tammy silently sqeeled. They were getting closer...and closer...until...

***

No One's Pov

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Mr. Condor called from the inside of his office as the receptionist came in.

"Ah, Ms. Manson. What brings you here?" he greeted.

"Mr. Condor, I'm afraid we have horrible news from our undercover agents downtown" she said. Mr Condor looked horrified at this.

"Please continue, Ms. Manson"

"There have been reports of murder in many parts of California but there have been no trace of the killer. Also, there have been reports of no injuries in the bodies found"

"Interesting. Ms Manson, do you think he has come back?"

"I am afraid so Sir"

"I have to warn the students and prepare them for training"

"But Sir, do you believe they're ready for this? It's only been the starting for school, some students may be even new to this" she said. Mr Condor sighed.

"They're ready, and from what I've seen, they have more potential that what they show in classes"

***

Sandra's Pov

Sonny and Chad were about to kiss when sudden pain struck my head. I shook my head and ignored the pain only to have it grow. I clutched my head with both hands, my eyes glowed but I tightly shut them as my knees sank to the ground. I heard a few voices scream my name before the pain grew worse. I let out a loud, shrill scream before images began to flash in my head.

_People were screaming around the streets._

_Massive earthquakes appear all over the globe._

_Volcanoes erupt, lava flooding valleys, destroying everything in sight._

_Fire burning the forests and cities.  
_

_Murders are committed by an unknown killer._

_People dead on the ground.  
_

_The earth grows dark and explodes._

My eyes suddenly flew open. Everyone was around me, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sandra, are you okay?" Sonny asked me as she knelt beside me. I stare at her blankly before replying.

"No" I simply said.

"What happened?" Mackenzie asked putting an arm around me for support.

"I don't know. My head just suddenly felt like it's pounding, my eyes were glowing for no reason and horrible things were pictured in my head" I was sure I was sobbing now. Mackenzie hugged me tighter.

"She had a vision" we heard a voice at the doorway. It was Mr. Condor.

"Mr. Condor, what are you talking about?" Portlyn asked.

"The World's ending as we know it. She had a vision of it." he said, gesturing to me.

"Why Sandra, Mr. C?" Chad asked.

"That, I don't know Chad"

"What do we do Mr. Condor? Who's behind this?" Marta spoke up.

"There is an unknown group of mutants who have been accused of destroying humanitt. We always supect they are behind it."

"Then, what I saw is what would happen if we don't stop them?" I asked, my voice still cracking.

"I'm afraid so, it won't be the last vision either. So you have to keep us informed" he said.

"Why are these visions so important, Sir?" I asked.

"We can finally know how to stop them for good. So YOU have to be guarded at all times" Mr. Condor announced as my eyes widened in horror.

"With all do respect sr, but I don't need anybody stalking me 24/7"

"I'm Sorry Ms. Munroe but it is done. All students that may be close to you have to keep close watch"

"Thank heavens, Sonny actually lives with me" I sighed in relief.

"About that, Ms. Munroe, we decided to have you stay with the Coopers until the end of training"

"WHAT?!" me, Sonny, Chad and Mackenzie yelled. There was an awkward silence until Sonny spoke up.

"Fine"

"Fine" Chad replied.

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh were so good"

They looked back at us, we were staring at them like they were crazy people.

"So it is settled, all students report to the cooper residence after lunch. Dismissed"

With that, we walked out of class. Me and Sonny were gonna head home and start packing cause this was gonna be a long year of suffering. Well, for me.

* * *

**So how do you guys like it? Sorry if the drama wasn't enough.**

**~ Blizzel**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I don't exactly know where this story is going so I need some ideas. This is what I've got so far, so please take it easy on me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 7: Guard Duties~**

Sonny's Pov

I groaned in annoyance outside Sandra's bedroom door at our apartment. I was here with Chad and Mackenzie, trying to get Sandra to agree about living with them 'til the end of training.

"C'mon Sandra! It will only be until the completion of training!" I pleaded.

"No! Sonny, I know you like Chad and all, but I don't wanna go having people watching me like stalkers 24/7!" she yelled from the other side. Mackenzie snickered.

"So, you DO like Chad" he stated. Chad flushed red but smirked anyway.

"Can't resist all this, can you Munroe?" Chad said, that stupid smirk on his face.

"I don't like Chad!" I yelled back.

"Then why do you want to live with them so badly?" she asked calmer this time.

"I...uh"

"Ha! I knew it!" she yelled at my silly comeback.

"Allisandra Lexin Munroe, get your lazy ass out here now!" I yelled.

"Damn, watch the language Sonny! And they say I'm the bad girl" she said sarcastically.

"Eww, she's--" Mackenzie was cutt of by Sandra yelling.

"Not THAT way dumbass! I was talking about bad language!"

"Oh"

"Anyway, will you come out already?!" I yelled.

"No! And you cant make me!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" She yelled back.

"Good!"

"I'M NOT CHAD!" I stood at the door, mouth gaped at her comment.

"You asked for it" I said before I used earth to break the wall. Sandra was on her bed, already in casual clothes, texting someone.

"You're already dressed?" Chad asked. She smirked.

"Yup, I was wondering how long 'til you were gonna snap. By the way, you're fixing my wall" she said as she got up and high-fived Mackenzie. I groaned, Chad looked at them confused.

''So let's get going" Sandra said, lifting all our bags to Chad's car.

***

**At the Cooper's Mansion....**

We got to the Cooper's Mansion and it was huge! Everyone else was here, probably all of them are gonna sleep here to keep an eye on my sis. Though I didn't think she didn't need this much protection.**  
**

"Okay guys, get settled in while we wait for Mr. Condor!" Chad announced before walking back to me and Sandra.

"Sonny, Sandra, you're room is upstairs on the left hallway" Chad said.

We thanked him and headed to our rooms. There were 4 rooms in the left hallway. It was hard to miss Chad and Mackenzie's room since it had their names on their doors. Why am I not surprised? I finished unpacking and went over to Sandra's room.

"Hey sis" I greeted her.

"Aw Sonny! This week is gonna be hell!" she whined. I raised my eyebrow at her. She glared at me.

"Hello? Stalkers? 24/7? Ring the bell?" she sighed.

"Wanna head downstairs?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Fine" I have no idea why I said that.

"Fine"

"Good"

"I'm not Chad" she smirked, I groaned. She was right, this IS going to be hell.

***

Mackenzie's Pov

I was sitting on the couch with my friends, Cody, Mark, Tiara, Mary, and Kayla. They're brothers and sisters of Chad's firends too. We were all sitting on the couch, talking about one thing/ person, Sandra.

"Dude, the girl who almost turned you to crap is staying at your house and you're cool with that?!" Cody yelled.

"Well, yeah" they all stared at me in shock. They were probably wondering why I was so calm about this.

"Chillax guys! While she's here we could piss her off and boss her around!" I said trying to be smug. They smirked but their looks changed into one of horror.

"Guys, you ok?"

"What makes you think you can boss me 'round while I'm here Cooper?" Uh-oh.

"I...uh, th-that wasn't w-what I meant" I said as I turned to face her. She was furious.

"Oh really? Than what did you mean?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.." ok, I was speechless. I opened my mouth to say something until the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell!

"If you think your butt is safe, think twice" Sandra warned. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did." she smiled. I need to think more quietly.

"Yes, yes you do" she said again, I groaned until I remembered the doorbell. And I pretty much had a good feeling of who it was.

"Hey Mack, it's Alexis!" Chad called out. Oh-no.

"Mackenzie!" a shrill voice called. Oh heaven help me!

"Who's Alexis?" Sandra laughed at my terrified expression.

"You don't wanna know" I said.

"Mackenzie!" Alexis said as she tried to hug me, I pulled back.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked batting her eyelashes, that only looks cute on Sandra.

"I missed you!" she smiled, she turned to Sandra and frowned.

"Who is this?" she asked, more like demanded.

"She's my....girlfriend!" I said without thinking. 'Sandra, please play along' I thought knowing she would hear me.

"Girlfriend?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" Sandra butted in. I owe her big time!

"Yes I do! What the hell are you doing stealing MY boyfriend?!" Alexis yelled which made everyone come into the room.

"How do you know you two are really dating?" she smirked.

"This" Sandra said before grabbing my shirt and whispered to me. "You owe me, big time" before she crashed her lips to mine. She quickly pulled away to look at Alexis' reaction. Her smirk was now a glare, everyone else was looking at us, mouthes dropped on the floor.

"Ugh!" Alexis screamed before stomping out the door.

"Wow, that was some kiss" I smirked at Sandra, she glared at me.

"You owe me big time!" she said before running upstairs.

"She so enjoyed it" I said as I looked at my friends, but they laughed after they heard a yell from Sandra.

"Chad, where do you keep your mothwash?!" I just threw myself on the couch and groaned.

* * *

**So how do you like it guys? The drama is in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the really long update guys, I've been very busy lately. I know what your thinking, how can I be busy this summer? Two words, "Music lessons". So anyway, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 8: Real Targets~**

No One's Pov

Sandra and Mackenzie sat on the couch, everyone still staring at them, bewildered, shocked and utterly confused.

"What?" Sandra asked for he fifth time.

"What was that about?" Eric asked.

"What was what?" Mackenzie asked.

"Dude, stop answering our questions with a question!" John slightly yelled.

"Yeah, what was up with your little make out session earlier?" Cody butt in.

"Okay, you guys listen." Sandra said sternly. Everybody shut up.

"The whole thing was fake. Mackenzie asked a favor and it was just a kiss. C'mon, if I was making out with him I would have barfed already" she laughed, soon everybody joined her except Mackenzie who glared.

***

Sandra's Pov

We were having so much fun. We even loved the look Sonny and Chad gave us when they found out about the failed attempt to get them to kiss. We all laughed at that. We were also talking about random things that popped in our minds.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna grab something from my room" Sonny said. They just mumbled their 'okay' and went back to talking.

Sonny has been gone for quite some time already. I was starting to worry. Soon, a sudden pain surged through my head as I yelped in pain. The others probably noticed this cause they all turned to look at me.

"Sandra, you okay?" Tammy asked. I shook my head,

The pain in my head got worse. Another vision was coming on and everybody was waiting. I clutched the sides of my head to make the unbearable pain stop. It only got worse. Mackenzie, who was right beside me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug for comfort. My eyes started glowing so I quickly shut them tightly as the images flashed before my eyes.

_Sonny being grabbed._

_"We meet again Allison"_

_A cloaked figure holding Sonny in place._

_"Scream, and your dear friends will pay dearly"_

_Sonny lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding._

_Sonny screaming from pain._

_Myself, crying in front of Sonny's body._

My eyes quickly snapped back open. My cheeks were wet, I was crying from the vision I had. Sonny was in danger, meaning everyone was watching me for nothing. They should have been guarding Sonny, not me.

"Sandra what happened?" Zora asked this time.

"What did you see?" Nico and Grady both asked in union. The others stayed quiet, waiting for me to answer.

Soon, realization hit me as she asked. Mackenzie let go of me as I quickly jumped off the couch and headed for the stairs. But Chad pulled me back.

"Sandra, what's going on?"

"Sonny" I breathed out. Chad quickly let go of me and all their eyes grew wide. We all dashed for Sonny's room right next to mine. It was locked!

"Someone's in there!" Marta yelled. Uh-oh, this was definitely not good.

"Chad?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry"

"For what?"

I didn't reply, instead I broke the door, sending it flying across the other side of the room. Chad groaned. We all stepped inside the room just in time to see Sonny being held back by a cloaked man.

"Let her go!" Chad growled. Wow, he actually cares.

***

Sonny's Pov

I was in my room, looking for something special I wanted to show everyone. It was a special necklace from mom. The world was ending so, I decided to give it to Sandra. Soon I felt warm hands cover my mouth, the other one, holding me in place.

"Scream, and your friends will pay dearly" I kept on struggling but the man held me tight. Soon the door came flying across the room and everybosy stepped in.

"Let her go!" Chad yelled. Wait, Chad? Soon, Sandra stepped in.

"You better back off my sister pal or you're gonna get it" The guy laughed as he let go of me.

"Okay, I'll play along. Oooh, this girl is so scary!" the guy laughed.

"What next, a- Ow!" the guy was cut off by Sandra picking up the broken door and smashing it in his face.

"Wow" Mackenzie said, looking at the cloaked guy who was in pain. This was something you don't see everyday. A floating door, controlled by a fifteen year-old, hitting a random guy in the face. Awkward. Soon he started yelling.

"Ow! Ow! Okay- OW! You win! Ow!" he held up his hands in defense as Sandra stopped hitting him.

"Okay! You win! For now. But I swear, I'll be back!" then, a cloud of smoke appeared throughout the room and he was gone as soon as it cleared. Sandra came up to me and hugged me, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my gosh Sonny! I thought I was gonna lose you!" her voice was cracking.

"What happened Sandra? What's going on?" I asked returning the hug.

"Now is not a good time to explain. We need to call Mr. Condor ASAP!" Zora said. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Haha, that cloaked man was so funny and pathetic! I wanted to put in a little comedy in this drama, you know? So anyways, please review! And thank you for your suggestions!**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Now i know that you got confused with the story but hey, the answers will be on the chapters that will be coming up. So I hope you like this next chapter and tell me what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 9: Unsilent Night~**

No One's Pov

Everyone sat in the living room, waiting for Mr. Condor. Everyone made sure to keep a close eye on Sonny and Sandra. Sonny was still terrified, Sandra was getting worried by the second. There was an awkward silence which Skyler broke.

"Who was that guy?" he asked. Everyone looked at Sandra.

"Look, I don't know who he is" she answered.

"But you had a vision, didn't you? You saw what was going to happen to Sonny" Ferguson added.

"Yeah, but I only saw what was gonna happen to Sonny, nothing more. I'm figuring that guy wasn't the leader though" Sandra replied.

"How could he be? I mean, he was really stupid! He was beaten up by a door!" Tawni yelled that made everyone burst out laughing. Nut it was over when a knock on the door was heard.

"Hey Mr. Condor" Chad greeted as he let Mr. Condor in.

"I came as soon as you called" he said.

"Sir, unfortunatelly there was a kidnapping attempt on Sonny" Chastity stated first.

"What? What would they want with Sonny?" Mr. Condor asked.

"That's what we said!" Portlyn blurted.

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures. We have to watch both of you now. The older ones watch Sonny, younger ones watch Sandra, that way it would be easier to room with you"

"WHAT?" Sandra and Sonny yelled.

Sir, with all do respect, but is it necessary that the boys room with us too?" Sonny asked. The boys all high-fived each other.

"Perverts" Sandra muttered under her breath.

"Very well then. The boys will stay in Chad or Mackenzie's room, the girls will be in yours or Sandra's" Mr Condor said. The boys groaned and it was the girls' turn to high-five.

"Ok, it's settled then. I'll be here tomorrow morning to check up on you." With that Mr. Condor left.

"I call Chad's room!" Mackenzie yelled, Chad glared at him.

"I call Sonny's room!" Sandra added that made Sonny glare at her. Ah, siblings.

**In Chad's room... **Chad's Pov**  
**

"You had to pick my room" I said turning my attention to Mackenzie. CDC does not share!

"Well duh! It's the closest to sonny's room! We can totally hear their conversations!" Mackenzie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay one: Marta could here you, two: Sandra will still know what we're thinking, and three: they'll kill us before we even finish training" I said.

"Touche"

"Dude, listen to this" Nico whisper/yelled. We listened to their conversations through connected speakers. Yeah, I actually have that.

_Sonny: Did you have to pick my room?_

_Sandra: Yeah, it would be easier to eavesdrop_

_Sonny: Easy for you to say._

_Sandra: Plus, we'd know what Chad thinks about you, I can read his mind clearer._

_Marta: Like when he mutters something like 'stupid cute' or 'stupid hot'  
_

_Portlyn: Yeah, I mean Chad totally likes you Sonny!_ Everyone turned to me.

"What?"

"Nothing!" They said in chorus and brought their attention back on the conversation.

_Tammy: So Sandra, I see you and Mackenzie have a thing.._

_Sandra: Sorry, what?_

_Tiara: You and Mackenzie have a thing!_

_Sandra: Do not!_

_Kayla: C'mon Sandra, Kenzie seemed to enjoy the fake kiss a lot. At least, I think it was fake.  
_

_Mary: It was fake, right?_

_Sandra: Yeah, um..about that_

_Tiara: Oh my Gosh! You actually kissed him! _It was our turn to look at Kenzie.

"Um..I can explain?" he said, it came out more like a question.

"Dude, you kissed Sandra!" Eric yelled.

"Yo, Eric! He was just trying to get rid of Alexis!" Mark yelled back.

"Alexis?" John asked.

"Yeah, Mackenzie's personal stalker. He improvised Sandra as his girlfriend" Cody said. They all started to argue when we heard the girls back on the speakers.

_Marta: Hey guys, the boys were eavesdropping! _Uh-oh, we are so busted.

_Mary: Sis, they heard the WHOLE conversation?_

_Chastity: Hmm, revenge anyone?_

_Sandra & Zora: I'm in!_

_Sandra: They are so gonna die!_

Panicked, I turned off the speaker. I turned to the other guys who were looking pale already.

"Wow, we are gonna die" Skyler said.

"Dude, I'd blame Eric, he yelled first!" I said.

"Thanks dude, that helps alot"

Mackenzie's Pov

It was passed midnight, all us boys were still awake. Sure enough the girls were asleep but they didn't want to let their guard down if the girls tried to pull anything. We were about to fall asleep when we heard crashing noises. Our eyes snapped open and we all sat up straight.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably the girls playing a trick on us" Ferguson said.

"I'll go check" I said.

"Dude, you'll get sabotaged out there!" Mark whisper/yelled. I shrugged.

I walked in the girls' room, knowing they'd probably kill me for entering in the middle of the night. I quietly opened the door to see nobody was there. I quickly ran back to Chad's room to see them staring at me.

"Wow, good to see you in one piece" Cody said.

"Guys, the girls are gone!" they all stood up.

"WHAT?" they chorused.

"The girls are gone!" I repeated. This was not good.

* * *

**So watcha think guys? Please review. And if any of you asked, I have no idea where this story is going. Yeah, I actually didn't plan out the story, so if you guys have any ideas, don't hesitate to send it in private message so others won't easily guess the plot for upcoming chapters. So I hope you guys send honest reviews on how I'm doing so far, it's confusing too, I know. Thanks!**

**~ Blizzel**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Now i know that you got confused with the story but hey, the answers will be on the chapters that will be coming up. So I hope you like this next chapter and tell me what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 10: The Break-In~**

Mackenzie's Pov

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at me again.

"We have to find the girls now!" I yelled before I sped out the door.

All us boys scattered around the house. We searched everywhere but didn't find a single thing, until we met at the staircase.

"Find anything" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Chad, check security cameras" I said.

"Right, why didn't I think of that 30 minutes ago?" he said before he headed to the main computer room.

We quickly hacked the security cameras and began to watch in horror to see someone had broken in without activating security.

Camera 1: Girl's Bedroom

_The girls were asleep in their bedroom when a crashing noise was heard._

_Marta got up and shook the other girls awake._

_Marta: Guys, someone's here_

_Kayla: Are you sure it isn't the boys eavesdropping again._

_Sandra: If it's that bastard trying to break in he's got another thing coming_

_Sandra gets up from the bed when the other girls held her back._

_Tammy: Are you crazy? Who knows who that creep is after. Mr. Condor said we need to keep an eye on BOTH of you._

_Chastity: Well 'm not waiting for that creep to come to our bedroom_

_Sonny: I'm with her._

_Tammy: -sighs- fine_

_Sonny: fine_

_Sandra: please don't start that again._

_Another crash was heard._

_Marta: C'mon, its coming from the living room.  
_

_All the girls went out from their bedroom, heading for the living room.  
_

End of Tape

I looked at the others who had a look of horror and worry written all over their faces. We heard a loud scream that shook the entire mansion, literally. Must be Tammy screaming. I turned to face the others before we raced back to the living room just in time to see that the guy was already gone, Sandra was unconcious and bleeding on the floor with Tammy beside her, and Sonny was gone.

***

**With the Girls.... **Sandra's Pov

We all sneaked downstairs after hearing a few crashes and noises in the living room.

"I don't like this idea" Mary complained.

"Stop being a baby!" Chastity argued. Soon it turned into a pointless fight. Marta made them shut up.

"You guys are seriously annoying" Zora said.

"Says the girl who pops out of nowhere to scare people for fun" Kayla shot back. Zora gasped.

"Take that back!"

"That's odd, I thought I heard someone here" Marta said butting in.

"Sshh!" I said, trying to read something clearly. I could hear the guy's thoughts. "Someone's definitely here"

"But where---" before Portlyn could finish, chains appeared out of nowhere and ties us up.

"Good to see you girls again" we all looked up to find the doofus from last night.

"What would make you think its good to see you?!" Tiara spit out, she was mad.

"What do you want with us?" Portlyn added.

"Like I'm going to tell you. Besides I'm only here for Allison" he said before picking Sonny up, who was separated from the rest of us.

"Tammy, scream" I ordered.

"What?" she asked.

"Just do it" I replied. She nodded and screamed at the top of her lungs. The sonic scream made the guy drop Sonny and for me to set the chains loose. Hopefully the guys heard us as well. Soon, the chains drop and we all surrounded the guy, ready for attack.

"Not so fast" he said before a dark cloud of smoke surrounded him and he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Chastity asks.

"Sandra, behind you!" I turned around in time to have a knife strike me from nowhere. I yelped in pain as I sank to the ground, clutching the huge cut on my side.

"Sandra!" I tried to look up, only to see Sonny being dragged away by that bastard, and everything went black.

_***_

Sandra's Pov

I started to wake up from a horrible sleep. My eyes fluttered open as I sat up slowly, but stopped when I felt the pain on my side. What the hell happened last night? My vision went into focus and noticed I was on the couch.

"Morning sleepy head" I knew that voice too well.

"Hey, Kenzie. What am I doing on the couch?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked. Soon I recalled, the loud crashes, the screaming, the cut on my side, Sonny kidnapped, me being knocked out.

"We found you on the floor, bleeding. Tiara has healing powers. I had her heal you so the pain won't be intense, but it won't have full recovery." tears formed in my eyes as soon as my mind focused back on one thing last night. Sonny. I quickly wiped away the tears and hopped off the couch, but clutched my side as I did so.

"Slow down Sandra" Mackenzie said as he held me to keep balance. I sat back on the couch.

"That son of a bitch isn't getting away with this!" I slightly yelled. Soon, everyone was already in the living room, trying to calm me down.

"Sandra, calm down. We'll find her soon, we called Mr. Condor and he said he would be here soon" Eric said. I didn't want to wait this time, something bad could happen to Sonny. I was gonna leave the room when Chad held me back, again!

"Sandra, calm down. We'll find her and Mr. Condor will be here soon. You can't go anywhere 'til your fully recovered" he asked, I sighed and nodded, knowing they'd never let me go anywhere with an injury. Kenzie brought me back to the couch. A knock was soon heard.

Chad went to answer the door.

"hey dude, now's not the time" Chad said.

"I wont' bother anyone bro" the guy answered. His voice seemed familiar.

"Sure, c'mon in" Chad said.

"Hey guys" he greeted the others then his attention was on me.

"Sandra?" I finally knew who the voice belonged to. The one that haunted me and Sonny to this day.

I felt anger boil in an instant but said his name through gritted teeth. "James"

* * *

**So how was it? Please review if I have any errors and yeah...I had to bring James Conroy to this fanfiction. Everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Tell me if you have any ideas. Thanks!**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**So I hope you all like my story so far. I had to add James Conroy in the story cause it just has more drama. Oooh, who else should I add here? If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to say. On with the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 11: Conroy's Back~**

Sandra's Pov

I just sat there, glaring at the jerk who broke my sister's heart three years ago, who was standing a few meters from me. He did more than break Sonny's heart, he made our lives hell. He never knew how much pain he caused us.

"Nice to...see you again" the devil himself implied.

"Too bad, I can't say the same" I said, my eyes growing darker. Mackenzie probably noticed this and placed his arm around me to calm me down. It worked. Curse my stupid crush on him.

"You two know each other?" Chad asked. That did it, I recalled what happened with James that day, my anger became sadness and a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Unfortunately, yes" my voice was starting to crack, tears threatening to fall. 'Nice going Chad' Mackenzie was thinking. Warm tears were now falling down my cheeks. James looked at me bewildered and amused.

"So there's the old Sandra I've been looking for" he smirked, the tears stopped falling and my eyes grew dark once more, only darker this time. Darkness started to surround everything.

"Sandra calm down" Tammy said. But I didn't listen. Kenzie tightened his grip on me and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe we should get you upstairs until Mr. Condor gets here" he whispered. I nodded, my eyes still dark, glaring at James and my hands formed fists.

Kenzie nodded for Tiara and Tammy to follow as we headed upstairs. I calmed down a bit, everything was growing back to normal. I took once last glance at James before heading upstairs.

James' Pov

I stared at Sandra as she headed upstairs, still catching the glare she gave me before she left. She was still mad and has surely changed a lot. She became a lot more powerful, I'll give her props for that.

"Dude, what was that about?" Chad asked.

"What are you talking about man?" I asked, playing dumb.

"He's talking about why Sandra was so mad at you. I mean you made the girl cry!" Tawni practically shrieked.

"Let's just say we were friends back then"

"Hold up! WERE?" Portlyn asked.

"Well....love to stay and chat but I got some things to get ready for" I said coolly before heading out the door, not bothering to look back at their utterly confused faces.

I soon headed to one of those abandoned warehouses around town where I was greeted by a scream as soon as I entered the building.

"Let go of me!" the girl screamed.

"Not gonna happen doll face" my associate, Mistique said, torturing the poor girl.

As you've figured out by now, I'm a mutant myself. But Sandra and her friends never knew though. Let's just say I used to date her sister, Sonny. She just broke up with me without telling me any reason, so I had to get my revenge. All I know is that I've made their lives miserable, even exposed of them being mutants, the very reason why they had to leave wisconsin and come here.

"Hey hun" Mistique said as she approached me.

"Hey babe. Remember we have to settle down a bit, we need her alive. For now" we let out sinister laughs before we hears the screaming again.

"Let me outta here! What do you creeps want with me?!"

I headed to the room where the screams were heard. The girl was sitting on the cold, hard cement. Sobbing as she screamed for help.

"Please let me go!" she begged.

"Sorry Allison, no can do" she looked at me with a sad yet confused expression.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I chuckled darkly. She was so clueless.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me after our horrid break up years ago" realization struck her.

"James?" she said in barely a whisper. I smirked.

"You broke my heart Allison, now I'll have revenge."

"You don't even know why I broke up with you!" she grew angrier.

"Still, I swore I will make your life hell. Sandra even got suspicious when I paid your friends a visit moments ago"

"Why were you at Chad's house? If you hurt anyone, I swear I'll-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry Allison, they're safe, for now. But I can't have Sandra knowing about this can we?"

"What are you gonna do?" her look of anger was changed into a look of horror.

"You'll find out in time. But all I can say I have to get rid of a few people" I smirked before heading out the room and back to my girlfriends standing by the doorway.

"I need some air" I said as she nodded.

I roamed the streets of California, alone. The smirk that was once on my face, disappeared as soon as I left the room. I reached into my pocket and looked at the object in my hand. It was Sonny's necklace that Sandra had given her. Sandra had it made to protect her, it held great power. Sonny was a tough girl when we dated, but now she was just so vulnerable. I clutched the necklace in my hand and held it to my chest. I wanted revenge, but seeing Sonny moments ago reminded me of the times we spent. I knew she was in love with Chad now, and Chad loved her. It was only a matter of time before I get rid of them all.

**So what do you think guys? I know it took me a while to write cause I have no idea where this is going. So anyway, please review! Oh, here's the list of everyone's powers.**

**Sonny - Element Control**

**Chad - Weather**

**Tawni - Duplication**

**Nico - Super Speed**

**Grady - Gravity Control**

**Zora - Invisibility**

**Portlyn - ****Force Fields & Kinetic Absorption**

**Chastity - Teleportation & Illussion  
**

**Marta - Super Senses & Psionic Blast  
**

**Ferguson - Claws  
**

**Skyler - Laser Vision**

**Sandra - Telepathy & Telekinesis**

**Mackenzie - Metal Control**

**Tammy - Sonic Scream**

**Eric - Magnetism**

**John - Super Strength**

**Tiara - Healing & Water Control**

**Mary -Walk through objects & Possession  
**

**Kayla - Prehensile  
**

**Cody - Energy Blasts  
**

**Mark - Bone Manipulation**

**You can look these up in Wikipedia for the meanings. Thanks guys!  
**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**LoL, next chapter finally done! Here's here everything will be explained. So I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 12: Dark Secrets Are Hard to Hide~**

Tammy's Pov

Me and Tiara left Sandra in her room to 'sob in peace' moments ago, we're now in the living room with everyone else. We all sat there, talking to each other, all involving the encounter with James. Sandra was keeping something from us, and I had a feeling we were gonna find out soon. Mr. Condor arrived about 20 minutes after James' little visite at the Cooper Mansion. We told him what happened during the visit, and he got suspicious about the situation.

"So, Sandra was angry at this James fellow and everything got dark when she couldn't control her anger" he asked, everyone nodded.

"Well, that's highly abnormal. Either she has found a new power, or there was something or someone altering her power. Both are high possibilities" Mr Condor said.

"Maybe we should talk to Sandra about this, I mean she's probably hiding something important" I said, they all nodded in agreement. They all started heading to Sandra's bedroom when Mackenzie stopped them.

"I'll go get her" he said, I smirked at this.

"You do like her" I said, hiding my giggles. Everyone looked at him, even Mr. Condor.

"I--I never said that!" he yelled.

"Suure, I get that from your eyes" I replied.

"Wow, is James that contagious?" we all turned around in surprise to find Sandra on the stairs, clutching her side.

"Sorry, I just needed another healing from Tiara" she added.

"Are you alright miss munroe?" Mr. Condor asked.

"I've been worse, and please, call me Sandra sir" Sandra replied. Before heading down the stairs, well tried. The sudden movement caused more pain on her side and she nearly tripped off the stairs when Mackenzie caught her, holding her waist gently. **(A/N So cliche)**

"Thanks" she breathed out.

"No problem" he replied and leaned in closer as soon as he set her on her feet. They were about to kiss when we heard a loud 'ahem!' from Mr. Condor. They quickly pulled away and settled on the couch.

"So Sandra, what happened this morning?" Mr. Condor started. Sandra sighed.

"Let's say I'm not in the best terms with Conroy"

"What happened?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Well, Sonny and James dated back then" she started.

"WHAT?!" Chad yelled that made all of us look at him weirdly.

"Sorry, carry on"

"Sonny used to date James three years ago. And well, one night James tried to -- touch her" chad cut her off again.

"WHAT?!"

"Dude, quit doing that! It's getting annoying!" Skyler said.

"Haha! Chad's jealous!" Ferguson added. Chad glared at them.

"Can I finish the story now?" Sandra glared at the three boys.

"Sorry, carry on" they muttered.

"Well, James tried to touch her" she shuddered then continued. "She revealed herself as a mutant by using her powers to get away. She called me after that, told me everything and we threatened James to never come close. Unfortunately he didn't take it seriously. He called the authorities on us, telling them we were mutants. Our parents couldn't handle it and left us. Soon, the plane they were on crashed. Everyone in our Wisconsin found out about it and hunted us. We ran away and moved here. We tried to settle in and start over. Then we heard about Condor High and here we are now."

By the time she finished her story, she was tearing up.

"Wow, harsh" was all I could say.

"So you're saying he was the reason you're here, why you're miserable and why you're attitude changed so much?" Chad asked, we all looked at him again. Wow, he was actually listening.

"Oh, you caught that? Well yeah, I wasn't really much of a tough girl before" Sandra admitted. She sighed once more, I brought her into a comforting hug.

"That doesn't explain the darkness spreading this morning or Sonny's kidnapping." Cody said. Sandra's head shot up.

"Maybe it does" she said.

"What does James have to do with anything?" Mary asked.

"You'll see." she smiled.

"Chad, invite James over" she added.

"WHAT?! I'm not inviting that jerk over after what he did to you and Sonny!"

"Just do it, I have an idea"

"Where are you going with this Sandra?" Mr. Condor asked.

"James has Sonny"

Sandra's Pov

I explained everything to them. Now we were gonna face James again. He has something to do with Sonny's kidnapping, I just know it. I was hiding in the kitchen with Marta, Tiara, Kayla and Tammy. The others were in the living room waiting for James. Soon the doorbell rang and Chad answered it.

"Hey dude, thanks for inviting me over." I heard him say.

"No problem, make yourself at home bro. I'm gonna grab us a bite" Chad met up with me in the kitchen.

"What now?" he asked.

"Distract him"

Chad nodded and went out and talked to James. Suddenly, something interesting caught my eye. Something sparkly was sticking out of James' pocket. I used my telekinesis and brought it to my hand. I looked at the object. Oh my gosh! It was Sonny's necklace. James must've noticed cause he turned to look at my direction.

"I know you're there Ally" he yelled. Chad and the others looked at me. We stepped out of our hiding places and I turned to look at James. I glared at him with cold, dark eyes.

"Cut the act James! I know you have Sonny!" I said, holding up the necklace. He looked at m with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

"From your pocket. This was the necklace I gave Sonny after the incident"

"Fine, you caught me. But what are you gonna do about it?" his lips formed a smirk. The darkness formed again and everyone surrounded James. A dark cloud surrounded him and he disappeared.

"Sandra look out!" Eric and John yelled. I turned around, only to have James pin me to the wall, clutching my neck. Everyone tried to attack but a cloud of darkness twirled around them and tied them up like chains.

"You're one smart girl. I guessed you know I'm a mutant now"

"What...do...you...want?" I asked between gasps of air I had left.

"Revenge. You and Sonny aren't getting away with what started back in Wisconsin." he finally let go and I fell to the floor.

"I'll give you a choice. You and allison join me, or you all suffer" I looked at the others, they all screamed'no' or 'don't do it'

"I'm not giving up without a fight, James" to my horror, he took out a knife, ready to stab me when something was holding it back. James was struggling with his own arm. I turned to see Mr. Condor. I took this as an opportunity and threw James into a wall. He laid there unconcious and the darknedd vanished.

"Great, now we're doomed" Zora shrieked. I clenched my fists.

"No we're not. Like I said, I'm not giving up without a fight"

* * *

**Done with the next chappie! So what do you think guys? I got the story planned now, yipee! Ooh, power update!**

**James - Shadow Manipulation**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I'd like to thanks you guys for the support on this story. I would also like to thanks swac1237 and her/his friends for the plot idea and their support on this story. So I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

**~Chapter 13: It's Not Over Yet~**

No One's Pov

Everyone was gathered around James, who was chained onto a chair. He hasn't woken up since he was knocked out, and as much as they would love for him to die, they needed information on Sonny badly. Everyone just sat there getting bored, waiting, and an awkward silence filled the room. At least until Mark groaned.

"This is getting boring"

"I'd have to agree. Maybe he's never waking up." Kayla shrieked. As if on cue, James began to move.

"Spoke too soon" she added. James groaned in pain and slowly started to move. His eyed slowly opened and he looked up at the people gathered around him, glaring at him.

"About time you woke up" Chad growled at him.

**ooo**

Chad's Pov

I felt pure anger boil inside me. Now I truly hated the person who was once my friend. I felt pure betrayal, anger and hatred toward him and there was no stopping that. I had the sudden urge to smack him when a hand was felt on my shoulder. I looked back to see Sandra looking at me with soft eyes with an expression saying 'he's not worth it'. Then she turned to James, showing no emotion at all. Her face was blank, as if she were concentrating son something. Everyone in the room stayed quiet. I turned to James to see he was glaring at her with fierce eyes. Then I turned back to Sandra. Her expression slowly changed into one of horror, anger, hatred and sadness. Tears welled up in her eyes as she left the room, motioning me to follow. We just left everyone else dumbfounded.

"You okay?" I asked as soon as we were out of sight and hearing.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I know where Sonny is. She's in some abandoned warehouse. But I saw Sonny's face, she looked tortured! I just can't handle seeing her like that!" she said before bursting to tears.

"Shh, it's okay" I said giving her a comforting hug.

I was feeling two things right now. I was freakin' happy that she knew where Sonny was. Yes, I care about Sonny, I even think I'm in love with her. And on the other hand, I felt broken knowing that Sonny was tortured and seeing what it did to Sandra. Wow, these girls are turning us into saps! But I didn't say it was a bad thing! We sat there for a few minutes, awkward silence again!

"Umm, Chad?" I looked down at Sandra to see she stopped crying.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop hugging me now? It feels awkward" I quickly let go of her.

"Umm, sorry. It's just you look like you needed it"

"Yeah, but maybe you should save it for Sonny" I looked at her like she was insane. She just gave me a knowing look.

"So what now?" I asked, changing the subject. Sandra rolled her eyes in response but her face was serious.

"We look for her." she replied before we walked back to the living room where we found everyone trying to keep James from escaping. I looked at Sandra who has an eyebrow raised, looking at the others like they were aliens.

"How do we keep him from getting away?" I asked. Sandra looked at me, her face turning serious, than looked back at the others.

"Guys"

She tried to get their attention.

"Guys!"

More struggling, no response.

"YO! GUYS!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I know where Sonny is"

"Do you Sandra? Do you really?" James butted in, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey that's my line!" Me and Kenzie also shouted at the same time, everyone burst out laughing, except Sandra.

"Can we get serious now?" Sandra said, looking extremely pissed. Wow, this girl has anger issues.

"But it's impossible! You don't know where our hideout is!" James shrieked. Marta covered her ears.

"Really James? Really? All I know it's in some abandoned warehouse, but not the exact location" Sandra rolled her eyes. Mr Condor butted in. He stood up and gave orders.

"Okay enough is enough.. Tawni and Nico cover up the northern coast of the city, Grady and Chastity at the south , Zora and Marta at the east, Portlyn and Skylar cover up the west, Ferguson and Mackenzie at the city central, Chad and Sandra head downtown. Check every abandoned warehouse there. The rest of you, stay and guard James, got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, now get moving" the next thing we knew, we were going in separate ways, looking for sonny.

**ooo**

**Northern Coast...** Tawni's Pov

I headed off with Nico, who I apparently have a secret crush on. Yeah, but I never told anyone though. So anyway, we were walking around the northern part of the city. I split myself up, I mean literally and looked at all the buildings at once, while Nico was practically zooming through the buildings.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't think Sonny is anywhere around here"

"Maybe we should check the others" I said. As if on cue, my phone vibrated.

_From: Portlyn_

_To: Tawni_

_Find anything yet?_

I quickly replied.

**From: Tawni**

**To: Portlyn**

**Nope. Any luck on the other side?**

_From: Portlyn_

_To: Tawni_

_Nothing. Skylar practically trashed every abandoned building here_

"Any luck on the others?" Nico asked as he came up behind me.

"Nope. We better keep looking"

**ooo**

**East Coast...** Zora's Pov

We looked everywhere in this place! Which was exhausting! Marta just used her super senses to find Sonny and we practically ran through the whole place. We finally took a rest on a nearby bench where Marta started texting.

"Hey! This is no time for socializing! We have to find Sonny!" I yelled.

"I know that! I just got a text from Chastity, Tawni and Portlyn that they haven't found anything either." she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Fine. Let's just keep looking. Wait, since when do you have Tawni's number?"

"Since yesterday. Let's go" she said before we continued our search.

**ooo**

Sonny's Pov

My eyes fluttered open and it took me a while for my eyes to adjust. I realized where I was, oh boy, I'm still here? I looked around for any sign of James, none! He wasn't here! But I did see his girlfriend sleeping.

"Wow, so much for high security" I muttered.

This would be a pretty good time to leave. I concentrated really hard on water. The liquid surrounded the chains turned to ice and broke the chains. Wow, why didn't I do that earlier? Before anything else could happen, I quickly dashed out the door. I ran to find the cooper mansion but i bumped into someone on the way.

"Watch it!" the voice growled. I froze. I knew that voice.

"Chad?" the guy looked up, it was Chad!

"Sonny?"

"Chad!"

"Sonny!" he ran up and hugged me. Awkward much.

"Sonny!" another voice yelled. I looked to the source of the voice.

"Sandra!" I said as she hugged me. Okay, invading air space.

"Guys... can't.. breath!" they quickly let go of me.

"I can't wait to tell everyone we finally found you!" Sandra squealed. Wow, that's a rare thing to see.

"Okay, what have you done to my sister?" I fake glared, she laughed before grabbing her phone.

**ooo**

**Downtown...** Sandra's Pov

Me and Chad searched everywhere downtown. I was getting a headache from reading every mind here to get info on Sonny. I slammed my fist to the nearest wall in frustration, leaving a small crack.

"Hey, take it easy" Chad said, leaning casually against the wall.

"Easy for you to say, my head hurts like hell" I shot at him.

"Puh-lease. Like any of the thoughts here could be useful"

"You'll never know, Chad. We should check on the others" Mere coincidence, my phone vibrated.

**From: Unknown**

**To: Sandra**

**Sandra, it's kenzie. U guys find anything?**

Kenzie? How in the world did he get my number? I hesitated before saving his number and replying.

_From: Sandra_

_To: Kenzie_

_Nothing yet. U? And where in the world did u get my no.?_

**From: Kenzie**

**To: Sandra**

**Nothing yet. Ummm... gotta go!  
**

I rolled my eyes at his response and looked at Chad.

"Where did Kenzie get my number?" Chad looked bewildered.

"He texted you?"

"Apparently so"

"Where to next?" he asked.

"The abandoned warehouses on the next street" I answered before we ran there.

On the way, Chad smacked into someone. A girl that looked a lot like....Sonny? Oh my gosh, it's Sonny!

"Watch it!" Chad growled.

"Chad?"

"Sonny?" Chad's expression softened when he looked up at her. Than it filled with excitement.

"Chad!" Sonny smiled, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Sonny!" he ran up to her and hugged her. Wow.

"Sonny!" I yelled. She looked at me and her smile widened.

"Sandra!" I ran up and hugged her.

"Guys... can't.. breath!" she said. We let go of her.

"I can't wait to tell everyone we finally found you!" I squealed. Wow, that's a first.

"Okay, what have you done to my sister?" she fake glared, I laughed before grabbing my phone and clicked the message, 'send to many'.

**From: Sandra**

**To: Tawni, Chastity, Marta, Portlyn, Kenzie**

**Guys, we found her. Meet us here downtown.**

After I sent the message I went back to Sonny. She was sitting on the bench with Chad. I smiled smugly.

"Hey lovebirds, glad to see you finally got together" Chad looked at me nervously and Sonny blushed. I looked at Chad and gave him the 'I-wont-tell' look. Than I looked at Sonny and frowned when I noticed all the scratches and bruises she had.

"Sonny? What did they do to you?" I sat next to her.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she looked down. I stood up.

"If he touched you again I swear I'll-" she cut me off.

"No, he didn't. But his girlfriend on the other hand-" it was my turn to cut her off.

"Oh my gosh! His girlfriend is a lesbian?" I almost yelled.

"That's not what I meant!" Sonny shouted back. Chad laughed at this. Me and Sonny looked at him.

"What? It's funny!" I shook my head.

"So what now?" Sony asked. As if on cue, their was a chorus of yells.

"Sonny!" Everyone said before engulfing her in a hug.

"Guys, can't breath!"

"Sorry" they all muttered before letting go of her.

"So what now?" Ferguson spoke up. I smiled evilly.

"Well now we have a chance. We got Sonny back, so we start training" everyone nodded in agreement,

We we're gonna be prepared, cause the battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

**So watcha guys think? This took me a while to type. So please review. This chapter is dedicated to swac1237! Thanks for the idea of this to this chapter. Anyone feel free to PM if you have more ideas!**

**~ Blizzel  
**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I'm getting less reviews every update but I don't mind much as long as you guys enjoy the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And this is where Channy comes alive. Sorry for the long update, I have school now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance  
**

* * *

**~Chapter 14: Seven Days~**

Sandra's Pov

We finally got Sonny back, who knows how she escaped but we'll get to that later. I looked back at her, she was sleeping in Chad's arms, he actually agreed to carry her back to the mansion. How sweet is Channy! I smiled to myself as we reached the mansion. I opened the door and was the first to step inside, the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I tried to lift myself up but there was something really heavy holding me down. The room soon filled with bright light. I took a quick glance above me, Mackenzie's friends were stacked above me. I groaned.

"I should have seen this coming" I inwardly cursed myself, I should have kept my guard up. Damn it, I'm losing air!

"Does anyone else hear a cracking noise?" Marta asked.

"Guy's...can't breath! Crushing...ribcage!" I said between gasps of air. Everyone looked down at me and smirked.

"Guys, you might wanna get off her" Sonny said. Everyone looked at her and yelled.

"Sonny!" and engulfed her in a hug, except for the ones on top of me.

"Guys...seriously! Get off!" I yelled and tried to ignore the minor pain that was now making me lose air. (A/N Such an irony)

"It's your funeral guys" Sonny said and walked out with chad. The others seemed to hesitate for a moment before getting off me and running into the next room. Finally I can breath.

"If they didn't get off you, were you really gonna get back at them?" Mackenzie said walking towards me.

"Nah. Probably something much worse" we laughed before walking into the room to join the others.

**ooo**

Sonny's Pov

Chad led me to the garden. I'm surprised I never saw this part of the house. I looked over at Chad, his face was expressionless, like he was in deep thought. hesitated a moment before whispering to him.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Chad turned to look at me, his eyes full of relief and worry at the same time.

"Sonny, I'm not gonna hide it anymore. I know we only spent a few days together but my life has been hell without you here. Ever since I met you I've been feeling...happier. You and your sister are turning us into a bunch of saps!" I glared at him for that remark. He held his hand up in defense.

"It wasn't a bad thing!" he was calm again and continued. "Anyway, you mean a lot to me Sonny. I was worried sick! We spent the last few days getting information, tracking you down."

"So, what are you saying?" I asked.

"Sonny...I love you" my mouth dropped open as he said so. He continued.

"Everyone here thinks it's just a little crush, but it's more than that. And what I've heard from your sister, you are different from any girl I've met." I finally regained my composure.

"I love you too, Chad" I said.

"Sonny if you don't feel the same way I totally under- wait what?" he looked at me.

"I said, I love you too" I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Chad, I'd love to" A huge grin spread across his face.

Before I could say anything else, a pair of lips brushed against mine. Chad was kissing me! I placed my arms around his neck his slid around my waist. I deepened the kiss by pulling him closer. We pulled apart by the sound of cheers. We looked around the corner to see all our friends cheering and high-fiving each other.

"Finally! I thought you guys were never gonna get together!" Zora said. I shrugged.

Sandra smiled and headed in with Mackenzie first. We stayed talking a while until we heard a scream and rushed into the house.

**ooo**

Mackenzie's Pov

We re-entered the house to see...Tammy, Kayla and Mary tied up! What the hell happened here? We all spread out and looked around the house, The living room, bedrooms, kitchen...the place was trashed! And James...was...gone! Sandra screamed and everyone came rushing in, taking in the scene before them.

"This is not good" I breathed out.

"What was he looking for?" Tiara asked as we untied them and removed the gags from their mouths.

"We don't know. There was some other girl with him, then he just...left" Kayla answered.

"This is definitely not good" I muttered as I walked up to Sandra.

"You find anything?" I asked. She shook her head.

"How did did he escape? And tell me again why the girls were left to guard him? We should have left the guys!" she said.

"He and his girlfriend trashed the place and tied us up. He didn't take anything" Kayla said as she walked up to us. I sighed. Sandra wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

"We'll find them" she soothed. She pulled away and called to the others who were busy searching the room.

"Guys!" she called.

"GUYS!" she yelled louder. No response.

"YO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, then the room fell silent.

"Thank you" she calmed down before continuing. "Guys, we have to start training, now! We can't waste anymore time." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Time to go back to Condor High"

* * *

**Sorry for the really, really, really (5 min. later) really long update guys. Hope you forgive me. So please review!**

**~Blizzel  
**


	17. IMPORTANT!

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys! I know how much you hate this but I'm really sorry. I appreciate how much you guys liked the story and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in about a year. But I'm planning to revise this, work more on the grammar and add to the plot. So again, I'm sorry and please don't be mad. I'll probably have a few revised chapters by next week so don't worry.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Blizzel**


End file.
